Innocence
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Naruto selesai menjalankan misi Rank-A nya! Namun kekhawatirannya pada sang istri yang kesepian dirumah seakan memaksanya untuk pulang lebih cepat - Kisah manis dari pasutri ini dimulai! / "Kakak sayang " "Apa kau tahu kabar baik apa hari ini?" [Oneshot!] [Rating M for some reason] [NaruHana!]


Dan disinilah – kupikir kisahku berawal dari sini...

Dahan-dahan pohon yang terus kulewati seakan tak ada habisnya, bahkan cahaya kecil yang kulihat jauh didepan mata semakin terasa menjauh seolah apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah hal yang percuma

Aku sudah selesai dengan misiku! Jadi kupikir aku perlu cepat-cepat pulang!

Udara malam yang berdesir cukup kencang disela-sela batang pohon terasa menusuk kulit, meski malam ini bulan tak nampak namun aku cukup tahu untuk menempatkan kakiku pada dahan tiap-tiap pohon yang kulewati

Yah – mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak sabar untuk pulang ke rumah

 _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ yang sekarang mungkin bisa disebut sebagai _Uzumaki Hanabi?_

Dia istriku dan begitulah kenyataannya. Saat ini ia tengah sendirian dirumah tanpa seseorang pun yang berada disampingnya sekedar untuk menemani – itulah sumber kekhawatiranku

Mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir – bagaimana seorang _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang seorang _Jounin Special_ bisa menikahi seorang putri bungsu dari keluarga _Hyuuga_ seperti _Hanabi?_ Banyak alasan yang bisa aku ataupun _Hanabi_ ucapkan namun satu hal yang pasti –

\- cinta merubah segalanya, apa itu cukup berlebihan?

Bahkan tanpa kusadari sedikitpun, cahaya yang sedari tadi kulihat perlahan mulai menerang dan terasa semakin mendekat

Ah! Aku tak sabar untuk menemui istri tercintaku!

* * *

 _ **:: Innocence ::**_

 _Disclaimer :: This is Purely Fanfiction. Made only to bring about entertainment of romance for those who read_

 _Rating :: M for some reason_

 _Genre :: Romance, Family_

 _Warning :: OOC[?], Typo, Miss-Typo, Alternate Reality, Fluff[?], Implicit Lemon[?], EBI/EYD perlu perbaikan, dll_

 _Ini merupakan Fan-Fanfiction dari Fiksi karya Shinn Kazumiya yang berjudul – Lavender. Setting diambil setelah NaruHana menikah namun belum mempunyai seorang anak_

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, aku akhirnya sampai juga didepan gerbang desa _Konoha_

Awalnya aku tak menyangka – _Uzumaki Naruto_ yang gagah ini akan cepat sampai ke _Konoha_ dimalam hari seperti ini, padahal awalnya kupikir aku akan sampai di desa setidaknya besok pagi

Wajar sih, misi yang kuambil kali ini cukup untuk bisa dibilang berat yaitu misi _rank-A._ Meski cukup sulit setidaknya aku bisa mengambil hasil dari misiku yang mungkin cukup banyak kali ini

" _Oh! Naruto kah?"_

Sejenak aku menoleh kearah samping – mendapati dua siluet pria yang tengah menjaga pos gerbang

Mereka berdua adalah _Kotetsu-san_ dan _Izumo-san..._

" _Yo!"_ sapaku sambil berjalan mendekati pos yang tengah dijaga mereka berdua itu

Sekilas aku berpikir apa mereka tak bosan selalu menjaga gerbang seperti ini setiap hari bahkan sampai malam hari? Aku tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah seorang _Chuunin_ namun bukan berarti tidak bisa mengambil misi lain semacam misi _rank-C_ bukan?

"Selesai dengan misi _Rank-A_ mu _heh?"_

" _Ha'i Izumo-san,_ meski capek namun rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang"

" _Haaa~_ enak ya punya _istri_ cantik macam _Hanabi-hime~"_

 _*Pleetak!*_

"Apa yang kupikirkan _Kotetsu!"_

Aku tertawa pelan ketika dua sahabat sejati itu bersenda gurau. Mereka memang mengungkit-ungkit istriku namun kupikir tak apa – toh _Kotetsu-san_ pun memanggil istriku dengan sebutan _Hime_

Bukankah artinya ia menghormati _Hanabi_ ku?

" _Maa..._ aku juga khawatir padanya, makanya aku pulang lebih cepat" ucapku sambil menggaruk kepala belakangku – ini hanya sebuah kebiasaan kok!

"Aku paham dengan perasaanmu _Naruto,_ tadi aku melihat _Hanabi-hime_ jalan-jalan dengan _Sakura-san_ dan _Temari-san_ juga _Hinata-hime,_ kupikir ia merasa agak gimana gitu mengingat _Sakura-san_ telah mempunyai seorang anak begitu juga dengan _Temari-san_ dan _Hinata-hime"_

"Jadi kapan kau ingin memiliki seorang anak, _Naruto?"_

Sesaat aku melihat delikan mata yang tajam dari _Izumo-san_ kearah _Kotetsu-san –_ itu bukan pertanyaan yang sensitif kok! Jadi aku bisa memahami hal itu

Yah..? _Sasuke_ sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ serta istrinya yaitu _Sakura_ memang telah dikaruniai seorang anak yang bernama _Uchiha Sarada –_ seorang gadis kecil yang akan menjadi penerus _clan Uchiha_ yang hampir punah

Aku bahkan yakin! Anak itu bakalan menjadi _Shinobi_ yang hebat seperti kedua orang tuanya

Begitupun dengan pasangan _Shikamaru_ dan _Temari._ Aku bahkan sedikit tak percaya jika seorang pemalas seperti _Shikamaru_ bahkan mempunyai seorang anak yang bernama _Nara Shikadai,_ namun kuharap anaknya tidak mengikuti sifat ayahnya mengingat _Temari_ bisa dibilang wanita yang cukup galak

Dan _Hinata –_ suami dari _Hyuuga Kou_ pun telah memiliki anak lucu yang bernama _Hinako._ Yup! kupikir aku cukup senang mempunyai keponakan lucu dan menggemaskan sepertinya

Aku sendiri belum pernah terlintas untuk memikirkan bagaimana kedepannya. Itu semua kuserahkan pada _Hanabi_ namun sepertinya ia ingin sekali menggendong seorang bayi?

"Aku tak tahu, namun doakan saja aku _Kotetsu-san!"_

" _Haha!_ Baiklah kalau begitu terima ini!"

 _Kotetsu-san_ melemparkan sesuatu padaku dan dengan sigap aku tangkap – Itu sebuah kopi kaleng yang cukup dingin

" _Ah! Arigatou Kotetsu-san!"_ ucapku sambil tersenyum seraya membuka kopi kaleng yang kini berada dalam genggamanku

" _Douitashimashita,_ kalau begitu cepatlah pulang _Naruto._ Kau bisa melaporkan misimu esok hari"

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya _Kotetsu-san! Izumo-san!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan kini aku sampai pada apartemenku...

Sekilas terlihat kecil dari luar, namun kuyakin banyak yang tidak menyangka jika didalamnya cukup luas untuk ditempati – ruang tamu yang digabungkan langsung dengan dapur, dua kamar tidur serta satu kamar mandi yang terasa pas bagiku _[Tau apartemennya Minato di Naruto RTN kan?]_

Aku berdiri didepan pintu, tanganku sudah semenit berada didepan pintu yang siap untuk mengetuk dan langsung mengetuknya

 _*Ckleeek..*_

" _Tadaima!"_

Aku mendorong pintu apartemenku dengan perlahan – gelap, dan itulah yang bisa aku deskripsikan sekarang

Ruang tamu terasa gelap tanpa penerangan dari lampu, sejenak aku berpikir _apa Hanabi telah tidur_ atau pertanyaan lain semacam itu?

" _Moshi-Moshi~ Hanabi-chan?"_

Aku berjalan pelan kearah ruang tamu yang gelap itu sembari memanggil _Hanabi._ Aku memang tak ada niatan untuk membangunnya lalu menyuguhkanku segelas kopi jika ia telah tertidur – aku merasa tak enak jika aku melakukan seperti itu

Namun pertanyaanku adalah – kenapa pintu tidak dikunci?

Aku lalu mencari tombol untuk menyalakan lampu – lalu setelahnya aku dapat!

 _*Ctak!*_

" _Ha-Hanabi?"_

Dan setelah lampu berhasil aku nyalakan, aku tersenyum lembut...

 _Hyuuga Hanabi –_ istriku tercinta kini tengah terduduk disofa dengan mata tertutup, kedua tangannya kini memeluk sebuah bantal kecil yang berada diatas perutnya, wajah cantiknya sekilas terlihat cukup lelah namun aku merasakan hal yang lain –

\- ia kesepian, kupikir begitu?

Aku lalu berjalan pelan menuju kearahnya dengan senyum lembut yang senantiasa aku ciptakan diwajahku. Dengan pelan aku berusaha agar langkah kakiku tidak bersuara dengan keras agar tidak membuatnya terbangun

Aku akhirnya duduk disofa empuk itu, dan setelahnya aku menggeser tubuhku agar lebih dekat dengan _Hanabi_ yang masih tertidur

Menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya, entah kenapa hatiku sekarang terasa sedikit lega...

Tidurnya cukup pulas, tubuhnya yang dibalut baju tidur berwarna putih polos membuat kesan cantik melekat begitu kuat pada dirinya,tangan mungilnya yang melingkar pada bantal itu serta bibir _plum_ nya yang terasa begitu manis...

Dalam hatiku berkata _syukurlah Hanabi ku tak apa-apa!_ Padahal sudah sedari tadi aku menahan kekhawatiranku hingga sampai didepan rumah

" _Hanabi..."_

Aku mencoba merangkul tubuhnya – membawanya pada diriku dan mencoba membaringkan tubuhnya dan menjadikan kedua pahaku untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya

Hati ini serasa berdegup dengan cukup cepat setelah melihat _Hanabi_ yang masih tertidur dipangkuanku, surai coklatnya kini tergerai bebas serta bibirnya yang rasanya ingin sekali kukecup meski hanya sekali

Aku mengelus surai coklatnya dengan lembut dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, tangan kiriku mencoba menggenggam salah satu tangannya yang masih memeluk bantal dengan erat

"Aku khawatir loh... _Hanabi-chan..."_

" _Ummm~"_

Setelahnya, aku mendapati wajahnya yang sedikit bereaksi, tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar dan membuatku berpikir apakah ia bangun karena kelakuanku?

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan sayu, menampilkan mata terindah tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, bibir manisnya sedikit bergetar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu

" _Konbanwa!"_

" _..."_

" _Kakak? E-Eh?!"_

Dan yah.. dia terkejut karena diriku yang menyapanya

Sedikit terkejut ketika tubuhnya perlahan terbangun dan duduk diatas kedua pahaku, alisku terangkat sebelah ketika matanya kini menatapku dengan pandangan yang terasa begitu dalam

" _Hanabi?"_

" _Kakak_ enggak apa-apa kan?! _Kakak_ enggak terluka karena misi _kakak_ kan?!"

"Aku enggak apa-apa kok! Justru akulah yang khawatir padamu karena kamu kesepian disini tanpa diriku..."

Senyumnya mengembang dengan mata yang terlihat menatapku begitu lembut, entah aku tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? Namun aku cukup lega ketika ia bisa kembali mengeluarkan senyum manisnya

" _Kakak!"_

 _*Hug!*_

Dan ia memelukku saat ini...

Ini terasa hangat, kedua tangannya saat ini melingkar dibelakang leherku dengan sangat erat. Sesaat aku merasa tak enak jika pelukan ini hanya sebelah pihak maka akupun ikut melingkarkan kedua tanganku pada punggungnya dan mencoba membawa tubuhnya agar lebih dekat denganku

Yah... seharusnya ia percaya padaku bahwa aku akan kembali dengan selamat toh aku juga sudah tiba dirumah dan sudah seharusnya aku yang mengkhawatirkannya sebagai seorang suami. Namun malah sebaliknya, ialah yang khawatir padaku

"Aku ada disini kok! Aku hanya milik _Hanabi_ selamanya" setidaknya itulah yang aku katakan untuk membuat rasa khawatir _Hanabi_ mereda

Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku, wajahnya kian dekat padaku bahkan tak jaraknya pun tak sampai lima centimeter. Aku terpaku pada matanya yang kini seakan menghipnotis diriku serta bibirnya yang bergetar dengan hawa yang terasa hangat

 _*Cup!*_

Dan yah...

Bibirku dikecup oleh bibir manisnya, kupikir hal seperti ini tidak terlalu buruk...

.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang?

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar celoteh _Hanabi,_ saat ini ia tengah duduk dipangkuanku dan bersandar pada dada bidangku – meski aku menyuruhnya agar duduk saja disebelahku namun ia enggan dan tidak mau

"Lalu setelahnya? Aku ditinggalkan _Sakura-san, Temari-san,_ dan _Nee-chan_ karena mereka sibuk dengan anak-anak mereka"

" _Hihi~_ lalu? Apa _Hanabi_ kesayanganku ini tak punya keinginan untuk menggendong anak seperti mereka?"

Dia tersipu malu – aku rasa seperti itu...

" _Ka-_ "

" _Kakak Mesum!"_

Aku tertawa pelan ketika melirik diriku dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dengan tubuh yang sedikit menggeliat pertanda melawan. Namun meski begitu itu pertanyaan yang wajar bukan?

Lagipula –

" _Hanabi-chan,_ aku ini _suamimu_ lho! kenapa kamu harus memanggilku dengan sebutan _kakak_?"

\- hal seperti itu sedikit membuatku bingung

Aku tahu – umurku dengan _Hanabi_ memang terpaut jarak beberapa tahun, dengan kata lain ia masih dibilang muda dan umurnya pun dibawahku. Dan kami ini pasutri kan? Bukankah sudah seharusnya memanggil _Anata_ dan _Tsuma_ seperti keluarga baru yang lain?

Lagipula aku tak mungkin memanggil _Hanabi_ dengan sebutan _Darling_ bukan? I-Itu sedikit terdengar memalukan!

"Lalu apa yang _kakak_ mau?"

"Panggil aku _sayang!"_

" _Um..."_

" _Kakak sayang~_ begitu?"

Aku hanya bisa terpaku ketika ia menyebutkan sebutan itu dengan nada yang terdengar begitu manis, bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa saat ini ia tengah menahan malu dengan pipi yang tersipu malu karena melakukan hal itu

Kedua tanganku kini melingkar pada perutnya yang mulus dan ramping mencoba memeluknya lebih dalam meski dari belakang, aroma _lavender_ tercium di indra penciumanku ketika secara tak sengaja aku menghirup aroma tubuhnya

Inilah _Hanabi_ dimataku – seorang istri yang terkadang agak _childish_ namun aku cukup menyukainya. Sifatnya yang terkadang lugu membuatku sangat dan sangat mencintainya bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri

Ini bukan pencitraan atau semacamnya karena pada kenyataannya aku memang mencintai _Hanabi_ seperti itu – bahkan dulu aku rela menolak perasaan _Hinata_ yang mencintaiku karena aku lebih memilih _Hanabi_

" _Kakak~_ pelukanmu terlalu erat..."

"Biarin! Aku gak mau lepasin kamu!"

 _Hanabi_ tertawa renyah – sedikit terasa membahagiakan ditelinga

Kedua tanganku perlahan mengelus perut _Hanabi_ yang begitu halus yang dibalut baju tidurnya, indra penciumanku seakan tergila-gila oleh aroma tubuhnya yang begitu harum hingga membuat lidahku terjulur dan menjilati lehernya

Dia menggeliat, mungkin terasa geli baginya?

Aku bahkan sesekali menggigit kecil telinganya dan membuatnya kembali menggeliat kecil, tangan kecilnya kini mencubit pahaku seolah memberitahu bahwa ini tidak boleh –

\- Namun apa boleh buat? Dia terlihat begitu menggoda malam ini

Aku tahu bahwa ia tak mengenakan _bra_ sama sekali dibalik baju tidurnya yang berwarna putih polos hingga membuat lekuk tubuhnya tercetak jelas dengan sempurna, tubuhnya memang lebih pendek dariku namun itu bukanlah masalah, toh bukannya wanita yang pendek itu termasuk wanita idaman bukan? apalagi kalau macam _Hanabi_

" _Kakak~_ jangan disini _Uh..."_

Desahan _Hanabi_ terdengar jelas ditelingaku mencoba memohon, namun aku tak peduli sih...

" _Kakak~"_

Desahannya kembali menusuk telingaku ketika kedua tanganku saat ini berada diatas kedua payudaranya yang menggoda – terasa halus dan lembut, aku meremas dada empuknya dengan perlahan diatas baju tidurnya

" _Kakak! Hentikan~ Umm~"_

" _Hanabi?_ Apa kau mau seperti _mereka?_ Menggendongnya dan menyayanginya seperti _mereka?"_

Remasanku pada dadanya semakin terasa kuat

" _Aah~ Kakak!_ dikamar saja daripada disini..."

" _Baiklah, sayang!"_

Dan selanjutnya?

Aku menggeser tubuh _Hanabi_ kesamping agar tak lagi duduk dipangkuanku, lalu setelahnya aku berdiri dan menghadap didepannya dengan tangan terulur pada _Hanabi_ dan ia menggapainya

" _Hup!"_

Dan kupikir berat badannya tidak terlalu berat? Membawa tubuhnya ala _bridal_ seperti ini terlihat seperti pasangan romantis bukan? atau hanya aku saja yang berpikir seperti itu?

Sejenak aku menatap wajah _Hanabi._ Sorot matanya seakan menatapku dengan tajam seolah meyakinkanku dengan apa yang akan kita lanjutkan setelah ini

"Aku ingin malam ini, jadi? Apa itu tak boleh, _sayang?"_

"Bukan begitu _kak –"_ bibirnya bergetar dengan hawa yang hangat, matanya pun mengarah kearah yang lain "- yang terpikirkan dikepalaku adalah, apa aku bisa memuaskanmu?"

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Seharusnya akulah yang berkata seperti itu"

" _U-Um..."_

Dan setelah itu, kupikir kau tahu kami akan kemana?

.

.

.

.

 _*Bruuk!*_

 _Hanabi_ kini terbaring telentang diatas kasur, tubuhnya saat ini sangat polos tanpa ada sedikitpun kain yang menghalangi, cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang seakan menjadi latar terbaik untuk keadaan seperti ini

Aroma _lavender_ yang begitu memabukkan...

Mataku seolah tak lepas dari wajah _Hanabi_ yang kini menatapku dengan sendu, mempersilahkan raganya untuk kumiliki seutuhnya

" _U-Uh~"_

Aku merasakan itu...

Aku tak pernah memikirkan apa yang _Hanabi_ rasakan ketika tangan ini merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa kenyal nan empuk, kulit halus nan putih seakan menjadi anugerah tersendiri yang ia miliki saat ini

Bibirnya bergetar menahan desahan panjang, tubuhnya perlahan menggeliat ketika aku mencoba menggerayangi tubuhnya secara perlahan – namun aku masih merasa sedikit ragu

Ini belum seberapa...

Jujur aku ingin lebih dari ini...

Tubuhku hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter diatas _Hanabi,_ hawa yang terasa begitu hangat seakan menghapus angin dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit, tangan yang menggerayangi seluruh tubuh berkulit putih seolah tak pernah puas

" _Mmmh~ Kakak~"_

 _Hanabi_ menggeliat – aku merasakannya...

Kedua tangannya membentang lebar seakan tak tahan dengan semua rangsangan yang melanda dirinya, semua yang telah ia rasakan seakan terasa baru kali ini terjadi meski dulu pernah terjadi

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit ekspresif. Aku tak tahan untuk menatap wajahnya yang begitu manis nan cantik

Lidah menjilat leher, tangan yang meremas payudara serta semua sensasi yang terasa seolah membuatku menjadi gila untuk malam hari ini

Bukankah aku cukup beruntung?

" _Kak~ Uh~"_

 _Hanabi_ merasakan itu...

Ketika sensasi yang membuat tubuhnya menegang saat bagian intimnya kini aku tusuk dengan jari tengah tangan kiriku. Ini masih belum seberapa...

 _Hanabi_ kembali menggeliat dengan desahan tertahan, tusukan di lubang yang ia miliki semakin kupercepat tanpa peduli apa yang saat ini _Hanabi_ rasakan. Meski aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah kulakukan – namun kutahu bahwa ini hanyalah untuk _Hanabi_

" _Sayang..."_ ucapku

Matanya terlihat begitu sayu namun masih bisa untuk menatapku dengan pandangan yang begitu jelas, memohon untuk menyudahi tusukan dibagian intimnya yang terasa semakin panas dan membuatnya tak tahan

 _Hanabi sayang~_ tahanlah sebentar...

Aku seperti ini karena aku ingin memuaskanmu – bukankah itu yang telah aku ucapkan padamu _sayang?_ Aku ini suamimu dan aku berhak untuk memilikimu seutuhnya, dan sebaliknya, sudah hak kamu untuk memiliki diriku seutuhnya

Aku mencintaimu lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Itu bukanlah kebohongan yang terkadang kulakukan atau hal semacam itu, namun aku tak bisa menemukan kalimat lain yang pantas untuk menggantikan kalimat itu

" _Kakak~ cium aku..."_

 _Hanabi-chan_ ku meminta padaku...

Matanya tertutup rapat, bibirnya bergetar dengan hawa yang sama. Aku terpaku pada istriku sendiri untuk beberapa detik namun tusukanku pada lubangnya bukan berarti berhenti sampai disitu saja

Ini terasa begitu memabukkan. Bahkan aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya benar-benar membuatku tergila-gila hingga jarak antara wajahku dengan wajahnya tak lebih dari sekitar dua centimeter saja

Mulutku terbuka sedikit, mencoba memberi celah...

 _*Cup!*_

Ia menciumku, tanpa memberi aba-aba...

Matanya terpejam mencoba menikmati sensasi baru yang melanda, membawa pikiran melayang keudara ketika bibirku dihisap pelan olehnya bahkan tanpa sedikitpun kuperintah

Ini terasa berbeda, tidak seperti yang dulu

Meski ia perempuan, namun bukan berarti aku mau mengalah pada istriku sendiri, aku juga ikut turut menyesap bibirnya yang begitu terasa lembut nan manis – mencoba menyedot semua liur yang ia miliki dan kurasakan dengan lidahku sendiri

Apa itu menjijikkan? Kupikir itu hal yang wajar?

Aku bukanlah pria yang pandai untuk melakukan sesuatu, bahkan ciuman seperti ini pun aku perlu diajari terlebih dahulu oleh _Hanabi_ hingga membuatku tahu bagaimana cara untuk memuaskannya

Mencoba masuk kedalam kegelapan – lidah _Hanabi_ kini menerobos celah yang sengaja kuberikan padanya, mengeskplorasi seluruhnya bahkan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putih bersih yang kumiliki

" _Mmmh~"_

Lenguhan desahan panjang menjadi irama merdu yang terdengar menusuk telinga, hawa panas yang begitu terasa seakan mendominasi daripada angin dingin yang menusuk kulit, cahaya yang redup seakan tak menghalangi apa yang saat ini kulakukan pada istriku sendiri

Ini bukan berarti aku menyiksa istriku sendiri – ini hanya sebuah kegiatan yang tak lebih untuk memuaskan istriku sendiri

Apa itu salah?

Dan selanjutnya –

\- _Hanabi_ melepaskan ciumannya...

Benang saliva menjadi penghubung, mengkilap dalam cahaya yang meredup hingga angin malam pun tak bisa memutuskannya. Bibir yang terpisah semakin jauh dalam jangkauan

Seketika kucabut jariku pada lubang yang ia miliki ketika rasa basah melanda jari tengahku, sejenak kulihat _Hanabi_ yang menutup matanya dengan ekspresi yang seolah menahan sesuatu

 _Dia mencapai puncak pertamanya?_

" _Sayang?"_

" _..."_

" _Kakak~_ jangan tusuk aku seperti itu, aku ingin yang lebih besar..."

Dasar! Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku berpikir dua kali

Jadi inikah _Hanabi_ ketika di ranjang? Sifat _childish_ seperti biasanya digantikan dengan wanita yang haus akan seks begitu?

Bau khas yang sedikit menyengat tercium di indra penciumanku, tanganku yang kini telah bosan dengan gumpalan daging yang suatu saat mengeluarkan susu itu kini beralih menggerayangi tubuh _Hanabi_

" _Ssssh~"_

Desahannya kembali tertahan dengan bibir bawah yang digigit pelan, kenikmatan yang melanda seakan menjadi satu-satunya pemuas nafsu yang menggelora di dalam diri

Kedua tanganku kini benar-benar menggerayangi lekuk tubuh _Hanabi,_ mengelus lembut pinggul, dada, perut, dan semua yang bisa memuaskannya

" _Kakak~_ jangan~!"

" _Aaahnn~"_

Sialan! Desahannya benar-benar membuatku gila!

Ekspresi _Hanabi_ terlihat begitu menikmati apa yang saat ini dilandanya ketika lidahku menjilat-jilati ketiaknya yang putih bersih, mencoba memberi rangsangan yang sedikit berbeda dibanding tusukan pada lubangnya beberapa saat yang lalu

" _Kakak..."_

"Ada apa, _sayang?"_

"Aku ingin sekarang..."

.

.

.

Selanjutnya –

\- _Hanabi_ saat ini berada dibawahku dengan tubuh yang telentang bebas berbanding terbalik dengan kedua kakinya yang terangkat keatas bertopang pada bahuku mengingat saat ini aku berada didepannya

Pandanganku tak lepas dari bibirnya yang bergetar pelan, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali kembali mengecupnya...

" _Kakak~"_

Ia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi...

" _Tusuk aku..."_

Itu sebuah permohonan bukan?

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang – _kejantananku_ benar-benar tepat berada didepan _lubangnya_ sekarang, mengacung keras bak menantang sedalam mana lubang yang akan diterobosnya nanti

Itu bukanlah sebuah lelucon, kau tahu?

Kedua tanganku kini memegang pinggulnya yang begitu ramping, pandanganku sendiri pun telah beralih pada matanya yang menatapku – mencoba meyakinkan diriku untuk menghilangkan semua keraguan yang ada

Ini sudah kedua kalinya kan?

Bukan itu maksudku, aku tak bisa mengingat bagaimana sensasi malam pertama yang kualami bersama _Hanabi._ Membayangkan ekspresinya yang begitu kesakitan membuatku tak ingin menyakiti _Hanabi_ untuk yang kedua kalinya

" _Hanabi-chan..."_

"Jangan ragu _kak,_ tusuk aku sepuasmu..."

"Tapi kamu gak apa-apa kan?"

"Kenapa _kakak_ berpikir seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan yang tak memerlukan jawaban itu seakan meyakinkanku dan menghilangkan semua keraguan ini...

Dan sekarang akan kucoba!

Aku mencoba memajukan selangkanganku, membiarkan batang _kejantananku_ menerobos masuk kedalam _lubang Hanabi_ dan semakin dalam maka semakin terasa sempit, dindingdidalam sana seperti menekanku dan membuatku keenakan

" _Aaaah~"_

 _Hanabi_ merasakan itu...

Aku tak lagi melihatnya kesakitan seperti dulu, kepalanya kini mengadah keatas dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dengan apa yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya

Satu-satunya sumber rasa nikmat yang melandanya adalah sesuatu yang kini menusuk kedalam lubangnya, terasa berkedut namun terasa nikmat berbeda dengan tusukan yang kuberikan pada _Hanabi_ sebelumnya

Ia bilang ia ingin yang lebih besar – itu sebuah _kode_ bagiku...

" _Kak~ Ah~!"_

Sensasi ini benar-benar menggila! Sodokan keras kuberikan pada selangkangan _Hanabi_ tanpa sedikitpun rasa ampun, semakin keras maka terdengar jelas suara yang seperti alunan melodi mesum

Rona merah melanda pipi _Hanabi_ namun ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bukan karena ia tak peduli, namun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan melupakan semua itu

" _Sayang~_ aku ingin keluar"

Aku berkata jujur...

" _Kakak~_ lebih keras~"

Ini perintah! Maka akan kulakukan dengan sepenuh hati!

Tusukan yang kuberikan padanya sedikit kupercepat dan mungkin lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya? _Juniorku_ yang terus maju-mundur didalam tubuhnya seakan diperas habis dan dijepit dengan kuat oleh dinding yang menekanku dengan begitu kuat

" _Aahn~ Kakak_ terlalu kuat~ _Aaaahh~"_

 _Hanabi_ mulai meracau tak jelas, matanya terbuka sebelah dengan ekspresi yang terlihat menggambarkan apa yang saat ini ia rasakan, atau mungkin ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak keduanya?

Aku tak peduli itu sih...

" _Sayang~ "_ ucapku disela menyodok lebih dalam kedalam tubuh _Hanabi "-_ aku boleh kan keluar didalam?"

" _Bo-Boleh kok~!"_

Dan beberapa menit setelah aku terus menusuk lebih dalam _lubang Hanabi_ tanpa ampun, bahkan kedua tangan yang berada dipinggul _Hanabi_ seolah selangkangan istriku ini untuk lebih dekat dan membuat _kejantananku_ masuk lebih dalam

Dan?

" _Aaaaaahhnn~"_

" _Sayang~"_

Aku menembakkannya didalam _vagina Hanabi_ hingga terasa dengan itu, istri tersayangku ini pun ikut mencapai puncaknya hingga membuat _kejantananku_ yang masih menancap amat dalam didalam tubuhnya terasa basah hingga cairannya sendiri keluar dari lubangnya

 _*Bruuk!*_

Aku tak kuat lagi...

Tubuhku kini ambruk dan tepat berada diatas tubuh istri tersayangku, mencoba sesekali membayangkan sensasi nikmat yang baru saja melanda diri begitu juga dengan _Hanabi_ yang sama denganku

" _Kak..."_

"Ada apa, _Hanabi?"_

"Aku ingin lagi..."

Dan yah?

Kupikir malam ini akan berakhir menjadi malam yang panjang...

 _Gaya apa selanjutnya? Atau mungkin aku dapat bonus lebih hingga membuatnya mau menghisap batang kejantananku lalu menusuk lubang anusnya begitu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Tiga minggu kemudian...**_

Dan sekarang?

Aku duduk disofa yang terasa begitu empuk dengan tubuh yang serasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Bahkan kopi yang berada diatas meja tepat didepanku pun sudah sedari tadi tidak kuminum meski hanya sekali

Aku menoleh kearah jam digital yang berada diatas lemari kecil disudut sana – _10.00 AM_ ya?

 _Uzumaki Hanabi –_ dirinyalah yang saat ini kutunggu

Beberapa hari belakangan, ia merasakan mual-mual dan hal-hal lainnya. Itu sedikit membuatku khawatir mengingat ia istriku dan aku tak terbiasa untuk melihat istriku sakit

Aku menyarankannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaannya namun apa?

Aku yang memberi saran, namun aku tak boleh ikut dengan senyum manis yang ia tinggalkan padaku..

 _Haah..._ aku benar-benar bosan disini sendirian...

 _*Ckleek!*_

Suara itu masuk begitu keras ditelingaku, reflek aku langsung menoleh kearah pintu rumah dengan cepat!

 _Hanabi –_ istriku kini berada didepan pintu dengan senyum misteriusnya...

Apa yang terjadi?

" _Hanabi..."_

Ucapku mencoba memberitahunya untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya

Alisku terangkat sebelah dengan hati yang merasa sedikit was-was ketika langkah kaki _Hanabi_ kini semakin mendekat kearahku, senyum itu bahkan tak sedikitpun luntur dari wajah manisnya

Ada apa dengan _Hanabi_ ku hari ini?

" _Sayang?"_ ucapku ragu ketika ia kini berada didepanku...

" _Kakak sayang~"_

"I-Iya?"

" _Kakak_ tahu ada kabar baik apa hari ini?"

" _Etto..._ aku bisa bermalas-malasan bersamamu?"

"Bukan itu!"

Aku tertawa garing, tak biasanya _Hanabi_ seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia?

" _Kakak sayangku~"_

"I-Iya?"

" _Kakak..."_

"I-Iya _sayang?"_

" _Aku –"_

" _Ya?"_

" _..."_

" _Aku Hamil!"_

" _E-EH?! A-Are?!"_

Aku terpaku dengan ekspresi bodoh, _Aku hamil –_ katanya?!

Lantas aku berdiri dengan ekspresi yang cukup terkejut, sorot mataku menatap _Hanabi_ dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam seolah meminta penjelasan panjang

Maksudku –Ini bukan bohongan kan?!

"Kamu _Hamil?!"_

" _Ha'i!_ Ketika aku memeriksanya ke rumah sakit yang dikelola _Sakura-san, Sakura-san_ bilang padaku kalau aku hamil!"

Aku tak bisa berekspresi lebih dari ini!

Entah kenapa aku merasa amat bahagia, sedikit rasa iriku pada _Sasuke_ dan _Shikamaru_ serta yang lainnya seolah terbayar sudah!

" _Kakak Sayang~"_

 _*Hug!*_

 _Hanabi_ memelukku dengan begitu erat, ekspresinya terlihat begitu bahagia sama denganku. Kedua tanganku pun secara tak sadar membalas pelukannya dengan lembut

Awalnya kupikir ini hanyalah mimpi. Mendengar apa yang istriku katakan bahwa ia hamil terasa seperti sebuah kepalsuan yang nyata namun ini adalah nyata! Bukan sebuah kepalsuan!

 _Hanabi_ yang begitu kucintai kini tengah mengandung anakku!

Apa yang membuatku bisa lebih bahagia dari itu?

"Selamat _Kakak! Kakak_ bakal menjadi ayah!"

"Selamat juga kepadamu _sayang!_ Kamu juga akan menjadi ibu!"

Dan yah...

Kupikir inilah kisahku...

 _Uzumaki Naruto_ dengan istri tercintanya _Hyuuga Hanabi!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Kakak~'_

 _._

' _Iya'_

 _._

' _Nama apa yang akan kita berikan nanti...'_

 _._

' _...'_

 _._

' _Tunggu saja sayang, aku pasti akan memberi nama yang terbaik untuk anak kita!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **:: Fin ::**_

 _ **[A/N] ::**_ Jujur sih – aku serasa punya istri khayalan sendiri pas nulis fiksi ini _*Plak!*_

 _Well,_ bagaimana _Oneshot_ kali ini? Meski tergolong _lemon_ kurang asem, aku sedikit mencoba menaburkan sedikit plot lho didalamnya _~.~/_

Niat bikin ini sebenarnya merujuk ke _Romance_ yang manis-manis dan ingin kubuat menjadi _Fluff,_ namun entah kenapa malah merujuk ke _Implicit Lemon *Sweatdropped*_ toh lagipula apa ada _Fluff_ yang _wordnya_ sampai _4k?_

Seperti yang aku katakan _Note_ atas – ini merupakan _Fan-Fanfiction_ dari _fiksi_ karya _Shinn Kazumiya_ yang berjudul _Lavender._ Jadi kalo mau tahu alur cerita _fiksi_ ini mendingan baca dulu punyanya _Author Shinn_ ya! _~.~_

Oh ya! Tinggalkan jejakmu dikolom review ya! Semua akan kuterima kok dengan tangan terbuka!

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Oneshot_ berikutnya~! Berdoalah agar kita bisa bertemu lagi di _fandom_ yang berbeda _~.~/_

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


End file.
